Rise Up
is the seventh episode of the fifth season and the 85th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary George attempts to save Stan the dummy. Mark tries to sleep with Cristina, Lexie realizes that she needs to take matters into her own hands if she wants to become an educated doctor and Izzie realizes a connection between a patient at the hospital and herself. Erica leaves Seattle Grace. Full Summary Derek is woken up by the phone. Meredith picks up it, as she was awake reading Ellis's diaries. It's Cristina calling. Cristina is amazed by the diaries as they're all about the medicine. She hardly even mentions Meredith. Meredith talks about one of Ellis's accomplishments, and then Derek tries to go back to sleep. Alex and Izzie are in bed together. In the ER, Owen shocks a patient, successfully. Meredith and Derek arrive at the hospital. Cristina joins them and tells them they're late, since Meredith has a skills lab. She drags Meredith with her. Bailey walks up to the nurses station while talking to her husband about marriage counseling on the phone. Derek asks her how it's going once she hangs up. She says they're even arguing about the counseling, so not good. Derek yawns and explains Meredith kept him up all night talking on the phone with Cristina. He knows Meredith would pick Cristina over him anyway, so he didn't try to talk to her. He tells Bailey counseling is a good choice. He did it with Addison. "Right before you got divorced?" Bailey asks. Richard introduces the residents to Stan, a computerized patient simulator. Stan can educate them, as he can even talk. Bailey joins them. Richard tells them to make good use of Stan and walk off. Bailey explains they need to be ready when the Chief chooses which one of them gets to do the solo surgery. She doesn't know when that will be, but the winner has to prepare to do any surgical procedure. Bailey informs them whose service they're on. Izzie and Meredith are on Erica's service. Erica has a patient she likes, because she's been giving his family hope and taking it away for almost two years now. This procedure can buy the patient time until he has another shot at a transplant. Meredith reads up on the case from his chart aloud, and Izzie soon realizes this is the guy whose donor heart she stole for Denny. Derek tells Mark he needs him to have sex with Cristina so she doesn't keep Meredith up all night. Mark says Cristina is not his type, but Derek thinks she should be. She's single malt scotch and Mark is used to beer. Derek says he's probably right to think he has no shot with Cristina. Mark decides to give it a shot. Lexie is walking through the tunnels and finds a couple of interns practicing on each other, since it's the only way they get to learn something. They ask her not to tell anybody. Richard finds Owen and he talks to them about the solo surgery contest. A patient with several fractures is brought into the trauma room. Richard says he needs Owen's fresh eyes, since he doesn't know anybody personally. That is rare here. Owen will think about it. Cristina, who's working on the patient, asks Richard if the solo surgery will be a general surgery. Richard doesn't know yet. He heard Owen's been working for three days straight, and asks when he sleeps. Owen wonders if he only keeps tabs on the new attendings. Owen jumps in on the patient and takes over for Cristina, telling her to think less about winning contests. Michael just heard from Erica that they're going to give him a heart attack. Meredith explains it's called alcohol ablation, which means they'll inject alcohol into his heart, which will incinerate any tissue cells it touches. That way, they can burn away the muscle in his ventricle that's blocking his ability to get oxygen. He should feel immediate relief if they're successful, but Michael has to be awake during the procedure. Izzie will be by his side to check his breathing. Erica explains it is dangerous, but if they don't do it, his next inevitable heart attack will kill him. Izzie is distracted as she sees Denny walking through the hallway. Erica asks Meredith for Mike's latest angio and echo before going to the cath lab. Meredith asks Izzie if she's freaking out, because it's a lot of Denny for her today. Izzie admits it is, but Meredith tells her she can do it. Stan tells George his pain is getting worse. George says this won't help him win the solo surgery, but Alex says he won't win because he sucks. Stan says his bedside manner sucks. Alex leaves to go practice actual medicine. George calls Stan awesome, but Stan starts bleeding from his nose. Callie wonders why her patient was beaten up so beat. Owen says they might find out when the patient wakes up, but Callie's not sure that will happen. Cristina sends Lexie to the lab and asks her to swing by the morgue for the forms for an unclaimed body. Lexie was hoping to do a chest tube with the solo surgery coming up, but Cristina says it's Lexie's job to impress her. Owen tells Cristina it's her job to impress him. Planning for this man's death already is not the way to do that. He asks her to be a doctor, not a planner. Derek informs Bailey's patient that the metastases she has are prone to spontaneous bleeding, so there are risks to the surgery. It might be much dicier than previous surgeries. Derek clarifies she can live for months with this tumor, but Rosemary says not like this. She doesn't want to feel this bad. She understands the risks are part of the package, which is why she's signing the DNR. Her husband understands she'd hate lying around on life support. She tells her husband goodbye. They kiss and hug. Ed explains they do this before every surgery, and then they say hi again after surgery. Bailey says they'll come get her for surgery soon, and tells Derek that is the holy grail of marriage. In the morgue, the morgue attendant explains the documents to Lexie, who wonders what happens to the unclaimed bodies. After a certain amount of them, the non-preserved bodies will be cremated. The preserved bodies are used for practice for medical students. Lexie gets an idea, and the attendant notices she's pretty. Lexie has gathered multiple bodies in a room in the basement, and she thanks them all for being here. She's sorry they had to die. She leaves to get instrument trays. In the trauma room, the patient is bleeding through his leg splint. Owen tells Callie he has to watch the 2nd-year residents for the solo surgery. Callie says they are a mixed bag, but Cristina is hardcore. She's Callie's roommate. Stevens is smart and good with patients, but she slept with her husband. Owen stresses he wants to hear the medical opinion. He goes to take a look at the patient's images, and tells Cristina to go update his charts. In the ER, Mark answers Cristina's page. She wants him to look at her patient. He tries to flirt, but she's completely oblivious to it. In the cath lab, Erica tells Mike it's time for the injection. She instructs Izzie to calm him down, as he's panicking. She specifically chose Izzie as she heard Izzie connects well with patients. Izzie sits down by Mike's head and tells him he's doing great. He's going to feel some burning. The burning starts and Izzie starts panicking as well. She doesn't know what to say. She sees Denny standing in the corner and doesn't hear Erica urging her to get Mike to breathe. Erica has to stop, and she says there were only 2 possible routes, so this can't happen next time. Mike says he can't do this again. Izzie blurts out she's sorry and leaves the room. Erica wants Meredith find Izzie so she can permanently throw her off her service. Meredith cautiously brings up that Izzie has a history with this patient, too, through Denny Duquette. Erica still wants to talk to Izzie. Derek and Bailey are operating on Rosemary. The tumor has shifted, so he orders an ultrasound. Derek says he took care of his Cristina problem. Bailey says that doesn't sound too easy. If it doesn't feel like work, it's not going to work. That's not from counseling. Bailey bets the Bullards never did marriage counseling. They just take the bad with the good. The tumor starts hemorrhaging and the brain swells a little. They want to make sure Rosemary gets so say hi to her husband again. Meredith asks Alex if he's seen Izzie. He's looking for something to scrub in on. Meredith starts talking about Izzie, but Cristina comes over and drags Meredith with her. She says Hunt hates her now. This is worse than Hahn, because she has no idea why. She has to get off his case. As Cristina gets paged, Mark blocks her way and tries to flirt some more, but she's too occupied with her answering the page. Mark silently says this has never happened to him. Lexie tells the other interns about her plan to practice on cadavers and tells them when and where to meet up. Alex overheard her. Erica finds Callie and asks her about Izzie's relationship with Denny. Callie mentions the engagement and what she did with the L-VAD and her probation. Erica didn't know that. She was at another hospital, watching her patient's heart getting stolen. Alex paged Izzie to the tunnels. He takes her to the cadavers, which they can use to practice for the solo surgery. He heard she was having a crappy day and thought this could cheer her up. She starts laughing. There are so many dead people in her life today. She walks out as Lexie comes in. She tells Alex these are for interns, but he tells her to go play with the dummy. George is trying to save Stan's life, but it seems like he's failing. Stan says he's surprised George even passed his intern exam. In another room, Richard is watching George on a screen, with a mike in his hands. He tells the tech he couldn't resist. Erica comes in, wanting to talk about Izzie and Denny. Richard realizes the fun is over. Back in his office, Erica says she can't believe Izzie still gets to work here and that Seattle Grace is still accredited. No wonder this place is number 12. She wants an ethics review panel to investigate Izzie and Bailey. She refuses to slow down, because her patient lost a heart over this. Richard refuses to dig this up. It didn't go unreported. He dealt with it and Izzie has learned from her mistake. Now, she's on her way to become a great surgeon. That's the kind of hospital he runs. The issue is in the past, and that's were it's gonna stay. Erica says it's not for her, as it's lying in the ICU, about to die. Richard tells her it's her job to prevent that. She storms out. Derek tells Ed it was a difficult surgery, so they're not sure how Rosemary is going to respond. Ed says the waiting is always the hard part. Derek clarifies that Rosemary might not make it through the night. Ed says he knows and takes his wife's hand. Meredith finds Izzie, who's hiding from Hahn. Meredith tells her Mike refused to try again, so Hahn's angry. Izzie should go talk to her. Izzie says she's the reason they're torturing Mike. She can't look at him. It's her fault that he's here. So, she's hiding. In the OR, Owen, Callie, and Cristina are operating. Mark will come in later for the mandibular repair. Callie apologizes for before. Owen says it's better to keep things professional. Callie blurts out you start getting close to people and then you have to define who you are. Owen points out she's doing it again. Mark comes in and tells Cristina she'd be surprised how exciting it is to see him manipulate skin. Unlike Cristina, Callie does pick up on the flirting. Owen tells Cristina to scrub out. In the hallway, Lexie is waiting for Cristina. Cristina's scrubbed out, so Lexie is out, too. Cristina says she smells like death and wonders why that is. Cristina and Meredith arrive in the cadaver room in the basement, where Alex is practicing. Cristina is willing to trade her patient for three of his cadavers. He agrees to that. They sit down and Izzie comes in to eat her lunch. She thanks Alex for the corpses. Lexie comes in and asks Cristina if maybe she could scrub in on Hunt's surgery, but Cristina says no. Meredith shows the others the way her dead mommy taught her to hold the instruments. Izzie asks if she actually sees her mother when she teaches her things, but Meredith says she learns through the journals. She did see her once, though, and the bomb squad guy and Denny, when she was dead. Lexie says she can still feel her mother with her, sometimes. Izzie leaves. Lexie wants to do something, but they all tell her no. Izzie is begging for Denny not to be in Mike's room as she approaches. He's not, but Erica is, and she sees Izzie. Izzie asks if she could be let off Erica's service, but Erica says no. If she can convince Mike to try again, Izzie has to look him in the eyes and help him through the pain that she has caused him. If he dies, Erica wants her there, too, because she's responsible. Mike's wife comes out of the room and says Mike has decided against doing the procedure again. Mike says his wife will be okay, as this has been coming for a long time. Izzie tells him she won't move on. She'll think she can, but out of the blue, he'll be right there with her and this will be happening all over again for her. She won't be able to move on. Rosemary's monitors are beeping. Ed is frustrated nobody is doing anything, but Bailey says they can only keep her comfortable. It looks like her time has come. Derek comes and Bailey informs him Ed is reconsidering the DNR. Derek says this is the moment. There's nothing more they can do. Ed has to let that sink in. When Rosie flatlines, he asks her to stay with him. He starts performing CPR while repeating to stay with him. Ed is still doing CPR. Bailey tries to get him to stop, but he refuses to. Derek and Bailey decide to let him be. Erica is glad Mike decided to try again. Mike tells her to thank Izzie for that. Erica injects the alcohol and Izzie tells Mike to stay with her. The pain hits. Izzie asks Mike to breathe, but he's in too much pain. Izzie urges Mike to look at her. Izzie then sees Denny standing over Mike again. Mike goes in v-tach and starts losing consciousness. While Izzie stares at Denny, Erica asks for meds. Cristina gets paged by Lexie as she's practicing. Beaten-to-a-pulp guy is coding. She runs out, with Alex running after her, saying pulp guy is his. In the ICU, Cristina asks Lexie why she didn't put in a chest tube. Lexie says she doesn't know how because Cristina won't ever teach her and takes away every learning opportunity. Alex and Cristina manage to stabilize the guy. There's a lot of blood in his urine, so they need to do a bedside cystogram. Owen overhears Alex and Cristina arguing over who gets to do it and instructs them to step away from the patient. They're picking over him like vultures, lackign decency and respect. He throws them out. Ed still slowly performing CPR. Bailey has an oxygen mask ready for him. Derek tells him Rosie is gone. Her heart is no longer beating, so he can stop what he's doing. Ed can't be the one who lets her die. Bailey understands, so she takes over from him. Derek helps Ed sit down, and Bailey decides to keep going. Izzie looks at Denny, who quitely encourages her. Izzie snaps back and takes Mike's hand, urging him to open his eyes. He has to fight to stay. He needs to breathe, right now. He gasps for air, which eases the pain. Izzie looks up, and Denny has disappeared. In Rosie's room, Derek takes over from Bailey. He stops soon. Bailey puts her hand on Ed's shoulder. Rosie is gone. Mark finds Cristina and asks her for the post-op report of their patient. He asks her what is wrong with her. He's had women coming back for a buttock enhancement surgery just for another chance to be flirted with by him, and Cristina doesn't even notice when he's flirting with her. He's been hitting on her all day. Cristina didn't know and can't stop laughing. She walks off. Mark says it was Derek's idea. Derek comes over and Mark tells him Cristina is not a single malt scotch, she's cheap wine. Owen overheard that. Richard asks Owen if he has any thoughts on the 2nd-year residents. Owen says they're undisciplined and have a lot to learn about respect. They're more interested in their personal crap and he's not sure they're being taught anything different. Owen is not sure he'll be staying on. Alex and Lexie return to the cadavers, only to discover Bailey in the room. She hopes she's wrong seeing what she's seeing. Bailey says each one of those people was somebody's somebody and loved, so they're responsible to treat them as such. They have to treat them with respect. She tells them to close them up and put them back where they belong. Cristina finds Owen and tells him their patient's wife has arrived. Owen asks her what the patient's name is, to know if the patient has become a person to her. This is not a game, they're people whom they get to safe. Cristina can will all the contests, but that's not why she should be doing this. Cristina says her dad died when she was 9, in a car accident. While they waited for the ambulance, she tried to keep his chest closed so he wouldn't bleed much. She felt his heart stop beating. That's why she's doing this, and also why she wins all the contests. The patient's name is Tom. Owen now realizes she is single malt scotch. Derek watches Ed leave the hospital, alone. George defibrillates Stan, who now has a steady heartbeat. Owen comes in and compliments him. Owen tells Stan it was personal when he told him he wanted to leave, and he was wondering if he could forget about it. Stan tells Owen to get some sleep. Owen leaves and George now spots the camera in the room, and realizes it was the Chief talking. Richard compliments his work. Lexie finds the interns practicing on each other in the basement. She says she's in. Derek comes his bedroom and finds Meredith and Cristina on the bed, talking about the journal. When she sees him, Meredith brings up his plan with Sloan, and she and Cristina laugh. Derek says he's going to take his pants off. Cristina leaves, and Meredith follows her downstairs, taking the journals with her. Callie asks Erica about her patient. He still needs a heart, but she bought him some time. Erica says the Chief shut her down when she brought up Izzie. She's curious to see what he'll say when she brings this up to UNOS. Callie wonders what good would come of that. It wouldn't benefit her patient, and it would cost the hospital its transplant certification and thus people's lives and jobs, and also Izzie's career. Izzie is one of their doctors, and they have each other's backs. Callie doesn't know what happened between Izzie and Denny, but unless Erica was in the middle of it, she can't judge it. Erica says she can: there's right and there's wrong, and this is wrong and illegal. There's no gray area. You can't kind of think it's okay and you can't kind of side with Izzie. Also, you can't kind of be a lesbian. Callie says she can. Erica says she doesn't know Callie at all, and walks off. Izzie is getting ready to change in the dressing room, until she sees Denny sitting next to her. She says he can't be there. She will always love him, but she has to move on. That's why she helped Mike today, so she can stop feeling guilty and move on. Izzie closes her eyes and tells Denny he has to go. Alex, who just sat down, asks go where. He asks if she's okay. She smiles and says she is. She kisses him. She tells him she has to change, but she'll meet him at the bar. Once he's gone, Denny appears behind Izzie again and asks if she's sure she's okay. Cast 507MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 507CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 507IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 507AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 507GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 507MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 507RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 507CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 507MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 507LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 507EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 507DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 507DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 507OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 507MichaelNorris.png|Michael Norris 507RosemaryBullard.png|Rosemary Bullard 507EdBullard.png|Ed Bullard 507RyanSpalding.png|Ryan Spalding 507Elyse.png|Elyse Norris (right) 507InternGraciella.png|Intern Graciella 507InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 507MorgueAttendant.png|Morgue Attendant 507Paramedic.png|Paramedic 507Tech.png|Tech Gregory (left) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Tom Verica as Michael Norris *Bonnie Bartlett as Rosemary Bullard *George Coe as Ed Bullard *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Starring *Avery Clyde as Elyse *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Fidel Gomez as Morgue Attendant *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Gordon James as Tech Medical Notes ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' A patient crashed in the ER, but Owen successfully resuscitated him. Rosemary Bullard *'Diagnosis:' **Cancer **Brain tumor *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Craniotomy **Tumor resection Rosemary was in the hospital for a craniotomy to remove a brain tumor. Before surgery, she signed a DNR. In surgery, they discovered that the position of the tumor had shifted. Then it started to bleed and her brain began to swell. They stabilized her, but they finished the surgery. Her husband was advised that she might not wake up. After surgery, she started coding and when her heart stopped, her husband frantically started CPR himself. When he became exhausted, the doctors took over and ultimately allowed her to die. Michael Norris *'Diagnosis:' **Congenital hypertrophic cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Alcohol ablation Michael, 44, had congenital hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. He was the patient who supposed to get the heart that went to Denny Duquette, Jr.. He was in the hospital for alcohol ablation to give him a little bit more time to wait. He was advised that if he didn't have the procedure, the next heart attack he had would kill him. They took him in, but they had to stop in the middle and because the pain was so intense, Mike said he couldn't do it again. Izzie convinced him to try again and the second try was successful. Tom *'Diagnosis:' **Arm fractures **Unstable pelvis **Open tibia/fibula fractures **Splenic subcapsular hematoma **Shattered nose **Shattered cheekbones **Fractured left mandible *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chest tube **Leg splint **Surgery An unidentified mid-30s male was brought into the ER after being thrown off an overpass. They put a chest tube while his injuries were being assessed. Callie splinted his leg and they prepared to take him to surgery. In surgery, they repaired his injuries and moved him to the ICU. When he coded in the ICU, Cristina put in a chest tube. When they noticed blood in his urine, they said they needed to run a cystogram. He was later identified by his wife as Tom. Music "I Want That" - Psapp "Good Times" - Brazilian Girls "Torch Song" - Shady Bard "I've Gotta Figure This Out" - Erin McCarley Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Rise Up, originally sung by R. Kelly. *This episode scored 15.63 million viewers. *This episode marks the final appearance of Brooke Smith as Erica Hahn. *The soundtrack played when Sloan hits on Yang is the same as that of when Karev and Addison sleep together in the on-call room. *'Goof:' Mark Sloan's last name is misspelled as Sloane on the O.R. board. Gallery Episode Stills 5x07-1.jpg 5x07-2.jpg 5x07-3.jpg 5x07-4.jpg 5x07-5.jpg 5x07-6.jpg 5x07-7.jpg 5x07-8.jpg 5x07-9.jpg 5x07-10.jpg 5x07-11.jpg 5x07-12.jpg 5x07-13.jpg 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-15.jpg 5x07-16.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 5x07-18.jpg 5x07-19.jpg 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-22.jpg 5x07-23.jpg 5x07-24.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-26.jpg 5x07-27.jpg 5x07-28.jpg 5x07-29.jpg Behind the Scenes 5x07BTS1.jpg 5x07BTS2.jpg 5x07BTS3.jpg 5x07BTS4.jpg Quotes :(Derek gets in the elevator, Mark is there) :Derek: I need you to have sex with Cristina Yang. :Mark: Good morning. :Derek: Distract her. Engage her. Give her something to do after midnight besides call my girlfriend and wake me up. :Mark: Yang? No. No, too serious, humorless, un-fun -- not my type. :Derek: Yang should be your type. She's intense, intelligent, complicated. She's like a single malt scotch, and you're used to beer bongs. :Mark: Callie Torres is no beer bong. :Derek: Oh,you know, wait a minute. I get it. You don't think you have a shot. You're probably right. :Mark: Oh,I have a shot. :Derek: Then try it, as a favor. :Mark: I'm not your stud horse. You can't just...tell me who to sleep :Derek: You slept with my wife. :Mark: Yeah, I'll give it a shot. ---- :Bailey: (talking to Tucker on the phone) No, no, Tuck. I did not say I won't do the marriage counseling. I'm saying I can't do it in the morning again. I'm 20 minutes late for work. Okay, I'll see you tonight. :Derek: Marriage counseling. How's that going? :Bailey: You just heard us arguin about the marriage counseling. How do you think it's going? ---- :Hahn: Wait, so you're taking Izzie Stevens' side in this? Over mine? :Callie: She's a doctor. She's one of our doctors. There's a reason we have each other's backs, Erica. :Hahn: Please, don't talk to me about a code. Because this is not that. :Callie: No, this is that. ---- :Callie: Look, I don't know what happened between Denny Duquette and Izzie Stevens that night, but unless you were in the middle of that situation, I don't see how you can make a judgment. :Hahn: Easy. There's right, and there's wrong. And this, was wrong. And illegal. There is no gray area here. You can't kind of think this is OK. You can't kind of side with Izzie Stevens. And you can't be kind of a lesbian. :Callie: Yes, I can. ---- :Cristina: The wife's here, of the beating victim. She ID'd her husband, so I- :Owen: What's his name? I was wondering if you found out his name so that he would become a person to you. They're all people, you know. This is not a game or a competition, who gets surgeries and who doesn't. They're people and we get to save them. Now you're good. You're excellent and you can win all the contests. But if that's why you're doing this then you shouldn't be. Did you find out his name? :Cristina: My dad died when I was nine. In a car accident, I was with him in the car. While we waited for the ambulance, I tried to keep his chest closed, so he wouldn't bleed so much. When he died, my hands felt his heart stop beating. That's why I do this. It's also why I win all the contests. The patient's name is Tom. (leaves) :Owen: Single malt scotch. ---- :Bailey: I do not know what it will be, I do not know when it will be. I do know that the winner should be prepared to do any surgical procedure and will choose one intern to scrub in. So practice your skills, impress your attendings, and do not make me look stupid. See Also de:Die Erscheinung fr:Au coeur de la compétition Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes